Night Is Blind
by ILuvSnuffles805
Summary: EOW and EC 4 years after losing Christine, Erik meets a young blind singer. He becomes her teacher and their relationship turns to love. Things get complicated, however, when Erik is re-united with his first love, Christine.(Chap6 is up)
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any characters except for Jacqueline. (But man, do I wish I did…)_

_**Better synopsis (than what you've already read):** Four years after Erik lost his one and only love, he meets a young, blind singer without a home. He takes her in and she becomes his new pupil. Eventually, as with Christine, this relationship soon turns into something more. Just when Erik thinks that life couldn't get any better it happens: He is reunited with Christine. (Now you'll have to read to see what happens after that ) (PS: This story is a mix of E/OW AND E/C, so everyone will be happy, I hope)_

**Chapter One**

Four years had passed since the day it happened. The day Erik's very life virtually ended. The day his love had left him. Erik now lived alone in an abandoned warehouse just a few miles away from where the now destroyed Opera Populaire stood. It was dark, dank, and lonely- just as his former lair in the catacombs of the opera house. Although his heart was now forever tormented, he continued to write his beloved music- for without it, he would lose the will to live.

It was a cold February night when it happened. Erik was on his way to the market to purchase some parchment- a rare event, since he so rarely ventured into the outside world. He was passing through one of the poorer streets of the city. A few of the homeless walked the streets, begging for money from passerby. Trying to ignore their pleas, Erik rushed by, gathering his black cloak around him. It was then that he heard it- a voice so pure, it could only have belonged to an angel. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt a thrill he hadn't felt in four years.

Could it be…_her?_ Erik's breaths were shortening as he slowly turned around. His feeling of euphoria momentarily weakened as he saw that it was not Christine, but simply a young, seemingly homeless woman, begging for money. Yet he could also see in her a beauty rivaled only by that of his angel, Christine. Her velvety red hair, though clearly un-brushed, managed to fall gracefully on her slender shoulders, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever laid eyes on…yet they seemed strangely lifeless.

Erik slowly approached the girl, softly beginning to sing along with her sad song. He had heard it before, yet the words hardly seemed to matter anymore. It seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. She slowly turned to face him, never hesitating her song. She too, began approaching him and the two drew ever closer to each other, entwined in the music. The girl's body was obviously weak and frail, yet her voice grew ever stronger with each step. Finally, when they were merely feet from each other, the song ended. The beautiful girl's step suddenly faltered as she hit the last note, causing her to stumble forward. She fell, bringing a hypnotized Erik down with her.

On the ground, Erik turned to the girl, smiling, and helped her to her feet. Suddenly his eyes grew wide with fear and he reached his hand up to his face. His mask had fallen off. A cry of pure anguish escaped his lips and he covered his horrid features with his shaking hands. For a few brief moments, he believed that he had been blessed with another Angel of Music, but how could she ever bear to look at him, now that she had seen his horrid face.

"Excuse me, sir," the young woman said in a weak voice, "But your voice is so beautiful! Will you please sing with me again?"

Erik was in disbelief. Why was she not screaming in fear?

"Did you drop this?" she asked timidly, "It feels strange and smooth… like an angel's face." She held out his mask in her small hand.

Slowly, Erik pulled his hands away to look down at the girl's pale face. He looked deeply into her brilliant, lifeless eyes as he slowly took the mask away. "Thank you." He whispered, returning it to his face. It was then that he realized it- she was blind.

_** A/N: **Please review! I hope you liked it so far! Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story! Therest of the chapters should be longer, I think.(PS: This is my first "phan" fiction, so please be kind) _


	2. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any characters except for Jacqueline. (But man, do I wish I did…)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I felt very happy that people liked my story!!!!_

_One question: Does anyone know what might be wrong with the site? I thought no one reviewed my story because I didn't get an e-mail, but I checked on here and saw I had five…Strange that none were sent to me though…shrug anyways…_

_**Nick-Potter7-** Yay! Another Harry Potter fan! Basically in my life I have two obsessions: Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera lol. I'll gladly check out some of your stories! (I have a HP one too… but it died halfway through and was never finished lol)_

_**Padfootz-luvr-** ANOTHER HP fan? does a dance of joy Thanks for your review!! I really hope you like the rest._

_**UDeeN-** LoL that's the first time anyone's called my writing "charming" before sniff Thanks so much! I hope you like the rest of my story!_

_**Rave Skyy-** Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Erik! (I was worried that I couldn't pull it off!)_

_**Maeko-Nohara-** Thanks so so much! I don't really like Erik/Other Woman stories that much either, but I just thought this idea seemed interesting, so I'm kind of being a hypocrite by writing one, huh? I'm glad you figured out who Jacqueline was (I was worried people wouldn't put 2 and 2 together, since I haven't revealed her name yet) _

_Anyways, on with the story!!_

**Chapter Two**

"Who is this angel?" Jacqueline wondered to herself as she stood in silence at this man's side. Never before had she heard a voice so pure and strong in all of her 23 years on this Earth. For once in her seemingly comfortless life, fate seemed to finally smile upon her.

Jacqueline had been on her own since the age of 8 when her parents were killed in a terrible fire that struck their home. Although an illness took her sight at the age of 5, Jacqueline was the first to sense that something was wrong on that fateful night. She could smell the smoke and hear the sinister crackling of the flames. Feeling as though she would vomit, she realized that the sound was coming from her parents' bedroom. For what seemed like ages, she called their names, but got no reply. Sobbing, she continued until, finally she heard her father's voice.

"Jacqueline! You have to get out! Go!" His words were then overcome by the sound of choking and sobbing. Feeling as though her entire world was shattered, Jacqueline ran from their home and never returned. Since that day, she had lived on the streets, alone, cold and hungry, using the only thing she had- her voice- to obtain what little money she could.

This is why she was now in a state of shock. This being (whether he be man or angel, Jacqueline was unsure) had sang to her in a such a way that she felt as though her very soul would soar to the heavens. She had only momentarily awoken from this reverie when the man's harsh, yet somehow soothing, voice reached her ears. "Come my dear, you must be cold," The man wrapped his cloak around her lovingly and took her hand, "Let's warm you up, shall we?" And with that, he led her away.

The two walked in silence for quite some time before Jacqueline's timid voice broke the air. "Excuse me monsieur, but where are you taking me?" Jacqueline could hear in the man's reply that he was smiling, "Why, to my home of course. You have nothing to fear, mademoiselle, for the angel of music has you under his wing."

A small gasp escaped Jacqueline's lips, "So you_ are_ an angel!" "In a sense, yes, my child." Came the angel's reply, "And may I know my angel's name?" Jacqueline whispered hopefully. "Erik," he replied simply.

"Erik," Jacqueline repeated in a whisper, "Thank you, Erik. My name is Jacqueline." Erik came to a halt, "Well, Jacqueline," chills ran down the girls spine at the sound of her name on his lips, "Welcome to my home."

XXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to my home" Erik said softly to Jacqueline, "I hope you will enjoy your time here." As he slowly opened the door, Erik knew that Jacqueline could not see the walls around her, yet in a way, he wished she could. He knew full well that his home smelled of loneliness and death, yet he had managed to create a beautiful home for himself, lit by soft candles and adorned with beautiful architecture.

He led her into his kitchen and sat her at the table, telling her to make herself at home. Quickly as he could, he made the girl a bowl of hot soup which she ate quickly and gratefully. He could tell that Jacqueline's strength was failing her, so he gently lifted her up and carried her into his guest bedroom.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest as he carried her with care up the winding stairs. Erik could not help but smile as he hummed her a soothing song, laying her on the soft bed. With care, he wrapped the blankets around her frail body and gently pushed a strand of red hair off her face. "Oh, Erik, how can I ever thank you?" He shushed her soothingly as he slowly stepped away from the bed. "Goodnight, Jacqueline." And with that, he blew out the candles and shut the door behind him.

_**A/N:** Not the best chapter in the world, I know. Review anyways though! (I know it seems to be going pretty slow at the moment, but the next chapter's going to take place about a week or two later and things will speed up from there.)_


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock my socks! _()_Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm writing another story (an original, obviously) for my school's newspaper, so I've been working on that, sorry! By the way, in case anyone's wondering, I'm basing this fic on a combo of Webber's musical and Kay's book. (Imagine the same storyline of Webber's musical, yet with Erik's background being the one from Kay's book… I'm probably going to make a few references to Giovanni, the gypsies, Erik's mother, and Nadir in some chapters, so if you haven't read Kay's book, please try not to be TOO confused! Oh, and as, you'll eventually read, Erik has Webber's half-mask…I've always liked that a lot!)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I wish I did!!!_

**_Maeko-Nohara_**_As you will see in this chapter, Jacqueline's fault is that she's nosy and (as we'll see in later chapters) has a tendency to ask too many questions and say the wrong thing at the wrong time (Kind of like Christine in Susan Kay's book lol) By the way, YAY FOR HARRY POTTER!!! (Sirius and Lupin are my two favorite characters)_

**_Padfootz-luvr_**_ Yay! Harry Potter! WOOOO!!!!!! I was having the same dilemma you are when I was coming up with the idea of the story. Who will he pick? Well, I already know the answer to that one () But it was a VERY hard decision to make, I must say…Maybe he could be a pimp and have both of 'em… Hahaha Nah, I like my idea better._

**_ashanti01_**_Thanks for your review! I know! This site is screwed up sometimes… I hope you like the rest of the story!!!! Do you like Harry Potter too? (LoL the other reviewers and I do)_

**_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin_**_ You, my friend, have the greatest pen name ever!! () Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like where my story's going!! (Do you like Harry Potter? Everyone else seems to! )_

_**Rhythm Is A Dancer: **Yay! I love your e-mail address (The Black Family motto! GO SNUFFLES!!!) Anyways, If you have read Susan Kay's novel (I don't know if you have) We know that Erik is an architect and builder, so I just imagined him getting some of his old builder friends (Jules and Garnier, to be exact) to help him fix up the place. As for use of descriptive words-Yes, I'm working on that! (Although, in chapters from Jacqueline's point of view, that's difficult because of her lack of sight) I'll try to do better though! Thanks for the constructive criticism! ()_

**Chapter Three**

The next several weeks passed by in a blur of magic and music to Jacqueline. Her original misgivings soon left her and she felt as if, for once, she finally _belonged_ somewhere. Each day was like some wonderful dream and, though she sometimes feared she would wake up to find that it was all a fantasy, she was met each morning by the sweet voice of her angel. Erik was truly an angel in her mind. It hadn't taken her very long to figure out that he was, in fact, just a normal man, yet it mattered little.

From the first day, Erik had treated Jacqueline with the care and love of a father. Each morning he made her a delicious breakfast and played his organ for her as she ate silently at the rough wooden table. She often left her food untouched, preferring to simply lean back indulge herself in the product of Erik's god-like musical abilities.

Jacqueline's favorite times of the day, however, were her singing lessons. She was in a state of shock the first day Erik told her he planned on teaching her. "But Erik, I don't know… I've never had lessons before…are you sure I'm good enough? I don't want to disappoint you." He gently took her hand and led her closer to the organ. "My dear, you already sing like an angel. There is nothing you could do to disappoint me."

The first lesson itself was amazing. Erik took her voice to new heights and she was able to nail notes she never would have dreamed of hitting before. She had never before performed a song from an actual opera, yet she was able to do so with little trouble. These tragic stories…she felt as if she could identify with each character she portrayed and put her soul into her voice as she had never before.

It was only a few short days into Jacqueline's stay with Erik that her feelings for him became befuddled. During their fourth lesson, he singing abruptly stopped as she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her waist tightly. She took in a gasp of air. Gently, Erik whispered into her ear. "Your breathing, my dear, you need to breathe from deep within your diaphragm." She felt his deep breaths behind her and she did her best to imitate. "That's it, Jacqueline, very nice… Let's start from the beginning of the aria again." His cape brushed her gently as he returned to his seat at the organ. She nodded slowly, her breathing returning to normal. Softly she began singing again, trying her best to ignore the thoughts running through her head.

She was shocked to find herself longing to feel those hands on her once more.

Being in love was a shocking new experience for Jacqueline. She had never really known any men, except for her father. Growing up on the streets, there was no chance to worry about romance when just getting by was so much of a problem. Now that she was with Erik, however, she was able to explore emotions she had never felt before. She had only one concern: Did she _really_ know enough about Erik to have these feelings for him?

During their first week or so together, she had divulged to him the secrets of her tragic past and her few exciting stories of life on the streets, yet she knew nothing of him. The questions always ran through her mind: Where was he born? What were his parents like? Are they still alive? What did he do growing up? Did he have any friends or family? And, the most pressing question was: Exactly _what_ was that smooth thing she had felt the night they had first met?

One day, when Erik went out to buy more ink and parchment for his compositions, Jacqueline decided to look for answers.

Of all the rooms in Erik's house, the only one she was forbidden to enter was his bedroom. He had told her this the morning after they met. "Please, Jacqueline, that is one place I do not wish for you to enter. I…it…" his voice trailed off. Jacqueline replied simply, "I understand, sir." "Please," he replied gently, "Call me Erik."

_ Erik_… she had never before realized just how beautiful a name could be…

She shook the thoughts from her head as she felt her way over to the door. Jacqueline was well aware that her lack of sight would make things difficult for her, but she did not care: she wanted to learn whatever she could about the man she was learning to love. She felt the coolness of the doorknob beneath her small hand as she tremulously turned it and opened the door.

Once inside the room, she could feel a strange coolness that sent shivers down her spine. Something was unsettling about it. She reached her hands out in front of her groping her way around in search of something…_anything_. Suddenly she heard the crunch of glass beneath her feet. Puzzled, she followed the broken trail to a solid surface covered in jagged glass. A small cry escaped her lips as the cold, hard glass sliced the skin of her palm. She heard a strange creaking noise, but she ignored it because, as she moved her hands over a wooden frame encircling the jagged surface, she knew what she was feeling. "It's a mirror." She whispered.

Continuing her groping, Jacqueline found that there was not one, but several smashed mirrors around the room. "I don't understand…" she thought to herself. Beside the line of mirrors, she briefly felt a few canvases with the roughness of paint upon them. _Portraits…_ Jacqueline continued on. Eventually she felt a sharp pain in her arm and she knew that she had bumped into what she had been looking for: a dresser.

"There must be something in these drawers…some clue…" She opened the first three drawers to find nothing but assorted garments of clothing, which was to be expected. She lingered at the drawers before moving on, however, savoring the feeling of the cloth beneath her fingers…this cloth which covered Erik's body…She trembled at the thought "Jacqui, stop it!" she told herself aloud, using her old childhood nickname. Shaking off the feeling, she continued on before finally stopping at the bottom drawer. Inside she found an incredibly detailed wooden box, carved with a weaving vine of roses. Her fingers ran over the fabulous etching.

Finding her way to the bed, she opened the box with a deep breath. The contents of the box were confusing. She felt a strange round object on a chain that was either a pocket watch or compass: she could no be sure which. Running her hands across its smooth surface, she felt an engraving. Struggling to feel out each letter, the engraving was revealed to read "To my beloved husband, Giovanni. Love always, Isabella". Jacqueline sat in confusion. Who on Earth was "Giovanni" and why did Erik have his watch, or compass, or whatever this strange object was?

Continuing her search, she found a strange, jewel encrusted circular object. It seemed small enough to be a bracelet, yet was far too ornate. She felt on it a metal buckle like that of a belt or animal collar. Beneath this was an extremely thick pile of paper. Jacqueline knew that Erik was a composer. Could this be some long forgotten work? Cursing her inability to see these puzzling clues, she removed the last object. Jacqueline knew exactly what this was: it was a fabulously detailed woman's ring. To whom did it belong? Jacqueline wondered. Erik's mother? A former lover? She shuddered at the thought.

The box remained open as Jacqueline carefully placed the objects back on the bed for further inspection. She had one more drawer to look in: the one which lay on the end table beside Erik's bed. Opening it, she gasped loudly. Inside she felt the coolness of a strange, smooth object: one identical to the mysterious thing Erik dropped the night of their meeting. She ran her hands over the object. She felt a hole in the upper left corner and felt a strange area which stuck out near the edge. Suddenly, as though she had found some secret key, everything began to click within her mind: Erik's unwillingness to relive his past, the broken mirrors, his cry of anguish when he dropped that odd object on the night of their meeting…

"There's something…_wrong_ with him…" she whispered to herself in disbelief, "He wears a…"

"Mask." A voice behind her whispered with quiet rage.

Jacqueline dropped the mask in shock and turned around, not seeing, but knowing who was there.

Erik was home.

A/N: Not the best piece of writing I know…And I had intended for this to be two chapters, but I just HAD to have Jacqueline be a nosy bitch (). I realize that the story seems to be moving kind of fast, but we still have to hear about what Erik thinks of Jacqueline and what he thinks of her NOW. ;) Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N: Okay, as a warning, do not expect updates this soon usually (I don't want to get your hopes up!!) But I felt like I just HAD to! It becomes a wee bit sappy/lovey-dovey at the end of this chapter, but I'm a HUGE sucker for romance!!! The next chapter will probably be lovey-dovey as well, but there'll be more drama later…TRUST ME. (Plus, expect a few more arguments between Erik and Jacqui before #dun dun daaaaaa# "You-know-who" comes back)_

_Arrggggh stupid won't let me use asterisks!!!! It's annoying._

_Anyways:_

_**Maeko-Nohara:**Thanks again for the review! Jeez louise! Do you want me to make Jacqui a psychopathic killer/drug addict? (I'm completely joking, but I really don't want to give her TOO much of a problem…it'll ruin the rest of my romancy-angsty story!!)Yay! Harry Potter in every review! Love it so much! Co-writing, hmm…? That could be cool! You like ANIME too? (I could have guessed from the pen name) Well, Ranma's my all-time fave, but I also love Inu-Yasha, X, Hibane Renmei, 12 Kingdoms, Boogiepop Phantom…the list goes on) Hope you like this chapter (VERY lovey-dovey…no more Jacqui faults till next chapter)_

_**horse-crazy-gurl: **LoL Well, now you're going to find out what happens!! (This chapter is full of mushy-lovey crap…the next one will be a bit too, but there'll be more drama as the story continues) Hope you like it!_

_**Padfootz-luvr:** I've decided to mention Harry Potter every time, so YAY HARRY! Can't wait till HBP comes out in July!!!!! Thanks for being so kind in your reviews!! I can't tell you who he's going to pick, but I like both girls too myself. Jacqui's more innocent (in some ways) but she can also be pretty assertive at times… you'll see... Thanks again!_

_(I didn't wait long enough, so I only had three reviewers lol!!)_

**Chapter Four**

Fear swept through Jacqueline's soul as she slowly began to back against the wall. Erik approached her slowly, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He knew she could not see him, but he still shot her an icy glance of rage. "So, it appears you've learned my secret, Jacqui…Are you _proud_ of yourself? Does it feel _good_ to have ruined me!?" His voice rose to a violent crescendo. Erik could not believe that Jacqui…_his_ Jacqui could have done such a thing.

"I thought she loved me…" he thought in despair, noticing the seemingly heavy weight of the ring box in his pocket. He was going to give her the ring later that night…He was finally going to let Christine go and move on…Had their time together meant nothing? Did she really hate him so? It was his intention to reveal the truth to her in time, when he was ready, but now…

Erik was now face to face with the girl, his hands clinging to her shoulders in a vice grip. "Why did you disobey me? Why?!" He shook her violently in his blind rage. Through her tears, Jacqueline managed to gasp, "Erik, I didn't think…I-" "No, you didn't think!" His cold voice seemed to shatter her heart as he roughly pushed her aside and went back to the bed.

"Been going through my drawers as well?" His fingers ran over the beloved objects that littered the bed: Giovanni's compass, Ayesha's collar, his masterpiece, Don Juan Triumphant, and…_her_ ring…Objects he hoped to never view again. He pulled the ring box from his pocket and hurled it across the room toward Jacqui who lay, sobbing, on the floor.

"He'll never trust me again…" she thought miserably. She felt something hard hit the wall above her and fall to the floor. "Take this, if you like. I doubt it can be returned." With one last glance at the girl he thought he loved, Erik swept from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jacqueline slowly bent forward and opened the box. She already knew what would lie inside. Clutching the ring to her heaving chest, she once again collapsed onto the cold floor, overcome with tears.

XXXX

Erik sat at his organ, hitting angry chords at random, not caring which notes he struck."Why, Jacqueline?!" He finally smashed his fists onto the keys, filling the air with the discordance that seemed to come from his very soul. She had committed the worst sin: she had betrayed his trust. Soon she would be asking questions and he would be forced to give terrible answers. "She'll never love me now…" Like Jacqueline, Erik's heart felt shattered.

Both cried, alone, for hours.

Finally feeling the strength return to her weak limbs, Jacqueline lifted herself from the floor and made her way across the room to face the inevitable confrontation. "I have to tell him how I feel…" she whispered, pushing open the oak door.

She was initially shocked when the sound of sobs reached her ears. "He's crying because of _me_." Tears began to well in her unseeing eyes once more. "Erik?" she whispered tentatively, "Erik, I need to talk to you." She heard a piercingly cold voice from the direction of the organ.

"About what a monster I am? About my terrible past? About…_this?" _Forgetting she could not see, he gestured angrily toward the mask. She knew to what he was referring. "Look at me, Erik." She commanded with an assertiveness that shocked even herself. Jacqueline stood before him, unafraid and determined.

Erik noticed the glint of gold and diamonds that sparkled on her left hand. Unaware of how close they were, she began to approach him. As they collided, she heard the thud of the mask hitting the floor. "Jacqui…" he whispered, bending to pick it back up. "No." She whispered. "Wait."

Her hands trembling in fear, she reached up and touched her ivory fingers to his face. Her hands explored the left side first. Nothing felt out of the ordinary aside from the wetness on his cheek. She could almost see his face as she touched his features, strong and handsome. With care, she began to move her hands across to the other side when Erik grabbed her hand.

"Please," he whispered, "I don't think you want to-" She placed her hands on his lips, shushing him gently. Breathing deeply, she let her hands venture to his other side. "Oh!" she cried audibly, pulling her hands away. The skin…it felt so could and waxy, like the skin of a corpse. She could feel each bone beneath his face and noticed how strangely sunken his eye was. Jacqueline knew that, could she see, she would be looking into the eyes of a horrific half-skull.

"Are you satisfied?" He whispered after a short pause. "Do you understand now? If you could see this…_face_," he spat the last word as if mocking it, "You would be praying for blindness." He turned away. "Erik…" she whispered his name. Slowly he turned to face her beautiful visage.

Jacqueline was truly an angel on Earth while he would always be…_a monster_. "You don't have to stay any longer, Jacqui." He whispered in defeat, "The less you know about me, the better. I can't bear to frighten you more than I already have." He began walking away when, suddenly, without warning, his mood changed. "How foolish I was! How foolish I still _am!_ To ever think…ever dare to believe…" His amber eyes met her blind blue ones, "That you could ever…_love_ a monster."

He began trudging back toward his bedroom, shocked and angry at his own recklessness. That word...the one which had frightened Christine years ago… how horrid it sounded on his filthy devil's lips. Surely she would leave him, just like Christine. No one would ever love him… Erik was in disbelief as he felt a small hand clutch his shoulder gently.

"I know of no monsters here, Erik…only an angel." Unafraid, she placed her hands on both sides of his face, smiling. The time for questions would come later, but for now, all she wanted was to be in his arms. "Erik…I…I love you." She whispered, meaning every word.

Tears found their way to the corners of Erik's eyes. _No one_ not even his own mother had ever said those words to him… He believed that no one ever would. "So this is what it's like…" he whispered to himself, smiling. "To be happy…_truly_ happy…"

"I love you too, my angel." Was all he could manage through his tears. Before he knew it, her lips meant his and all thoughts of the outside world vanished. His face, his loneliness, _Christine,_ nothing mattered. Never breaking the kiss, he managed to scoop her small frame into his arms and carry her toward the bedroom.

At that moment, they were the two happiest people in the world, yet as Erik shut the door behind them, neither could help but share the same thought:

_How long would it last?_

_A/N: Dun-dun-daaaaaa! Sappy, I warned you! (Yes, Jacqui and Erik slept together_ ;)_ Surprise, surprise). But COME ON everyone needs some lovin', specially those two. I hope you liked my sappiness. Christine will probably be making her grand entrance in either the end of chapter five or end of chapter six ( you know it HAS to happen at the END of a chapter so it'll be a cliffy _;) _R&R, please!_


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N: Hello again! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks so much for my lovely reviews! I feel so happy to know that people like my story! By the way, this is :Dun,Dun,DAAAAAAAAAAA: **The** chapter… If you've read the story's summary, you should know what I'm talking about ;) Tehehehehe I'm so excited! MAJOR, **MAJOR** E/J issues this chapter, but they will not be mad forever, I promise! _

**_Padfootz-luvr_**_ You're always so kind in your reviews, I love it! (I also love how passionate you are in your hatred of Christine lol it's cute) I hope you like this chapter! Your FAVORITE (I'm being WAY sarcastic) character is finally making her appearance! Evil Grin I can't believe JK's going to kill someone ELSE too! I literally cried for hours after she killed Sirius! How could she! He's the best guy ever! _

**_horse-crazy-gurl_**_Thanks for your review! Well, Erik is MOSTLY mad at the fact that she betrayed his trust by going through his personal possessions (can you really blame the guy?) But he's also afraid that if she knew how horrible he really looked, she wouldn't want to be seen with him or will simply be frightened by just the thought of how horrible he must really be. Plus, he now knows that she'll start asking questions (hint, hint: this chapter!) and she may not love him when she learns about all the terrible things he's done._

**_phantomsangel102_**_Thanks SOOO much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying this!_

**_All Apologies_**_ Thanks! Hopefully your wait wasn't TOO long, lol (I'm trying to update as often as I can_

**_oceansun_**_Isn't fluff just the greatest thing in the world? ;) I'm a HUGE fan of it (most of my stories have loads of it!) Tehehehehe This chapter has some too, though not as sickeningly sweet LoL_

**_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin_**_ I'm glad you liked it! I know! I was happy that I could finally be together too! (Though who knows how long it will last… you-know-who's going to show up, you know Grins Evilly)_

**_aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50_**_ Soon enough for you? LoL I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Maeko-Nohara:** Where are you:( I miss your awesome reviews!_

_**Chapter Five**_

The days seemed to fly by after that night. What little tension existed between the two had ceased to exist. Now there was only each other and nothing else seemed to matter. Though hesitant at first, Erik decided to no longer wear the mask in Jacqueline's presence. She had grown accustomed to stroking the right side of his face each morning when they woke in each other's arms, almost as a way of assuring him that she was unafraid.

Jacqueline had no idea how much this small act truly meant to Erik. Never before had anyone, not even himself, been able to touch his horrid face without recoiling in horror. Every morning, as he felt the soothing weight of her body against his, he often wondered if this could truly be real. "Could this all be some cruel dream?" Erik often found himself whispering aloud. Yet every day and night passed by normally and each morning he found himself still living this amazing dream.

XXXX

It was a mere month after their confession of love that the day came. Jacqui woke up with an unexplainable start and in a moment she knew: Today was the day she had to find out the truth. Once again she had been plagued by confusing nightmares about rings, collars, and masks. She knew that her subconscious was trying to tell her something. For weeks the thoughts had been circling her brain. What to ask, how to approach him… She was unable to find an easy way, yet she knew it must be done. Jacqueline loved Erik with all her heart and nothing he could say would change a thing. _"My fears will never be put to rest until I learn the truth."_ She decided.

Breathing deeply, she gently caressed Erik's bare chest. "Erik?" she whispered softly. His eyes opened slowly as he looked down at Jacqueline's lovely face. "Yes, my love?" he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her silky hair as he awaited a reply. "We…need to talk." the words came out in a soft hesitant whisper.

She felt his hand leave her head. "What is there to talk about, Jacqueline?" he replied, failing to hide the concern in his voice. Jacqui sat up slowly, turning away from him, frightened. "About you…your…those things I found…I mean, I…" Suddenly she jerked around to face him, though she could not see him, she wanted Erik to see her face. "What are you hiding from me?" she demanded without warning.

Erik got out of bed slowly and began to dress, avoiding an answer. "We can talk later." He said shortly, "Come, let's have breakfast so we can start your lesson." Jacqueline could not believe he was acting like this. "We both know you kept those things hidden for a reason, Erik!" she was shocked to find herself shouting. "Why won't you tell me? Don't you love me!" Erik approached the bed slowly. "You know I do, but…I really don't think…"

Jacqueline stood up. "You know you'll have to tell me eventually! Why not now, when I'm willing to hear the truth? Erik, I _love_ you. I've already sworn it before God. I promise that nothing will ever change that. _Ever._" She reached forward until her hand contacted Erik's shoulder. She rested her head upon it, wrapping her slender arms around him. "I just need to know."

Wordlessly, he pulled away from her embrace and slowly opened the bottom drawer of his elaborate dresser. _"She wants to know the truth? Then I will show her..."_ Erik removed the carved box and set it gently on the bed before Jacqueline. She reached her hand inside and immediately felt the coolness of metal beneath her fingers.

"How come you have this man's watch, Erik? Who was he?" slowly, she placed the object into Erik's rough hands. "This is not a watch. It is a compass." He said simply. _"Why is she forcing me to relive this!" _Erik thought in desperation as Jacqueline repeated the question he could not avoid. "Okay, then why do you have this man's _compass?_ Who is he?"

"The closest thing to a father I have ever known." Erik whispered sadly, staring at the shining metal. "Until he betrayed me…until he…" His voice trailed away as he felt the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. "What happened to your real father? Did he pass away when you were young, like mine?" Jacqueline asked the question timidly, feeling that maybe this was a loss they both shared. She was mistaken. "He died before I was born."

"_Why am I telling her this?"_ He turned to face the girl on the bed. "Can we please let this be, Jacqueline? I have already said too much." Jacqueline stubbornly ignored the question. "What about your mother then? Surely you knew her." Her question was met with cold silence. "Were you close? Did you lose her as well?" Erik rounded on her bitterly. "Close?" An icy laugh escaped his lips as he approached her, "If you consider hatred, neglect, and abuse as "close", then yes, very much so." He turned back to face the wall, not wanting to look at Jacqueline. "I ran away from home when I was around nine. I never saw her again." He ended in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Erik! I didn't know, I-" Jacqueline began to stand. "Do not be sorry, Jacqueline. I am not worthy of your pity or respect…_or love…_" Jacqui sighed in exasperation. "We've gone through this before Erik! I don't care what you look like! All that matters to me is your soul…you have such a beautiful soul, Erik!" A soft laugh echoed through the room. "Do I?"

His shaking hand reached back inside the box to retrieve the diamond-encrusted cat collar. Erik threw it at Jacqueline's feet. She slowly picked up the treasure and fingered its jewels. "That collar belonged to my special lady…" A bitter smile played on Erik's pale lips. "Ayesha… my beautiful girl… I guess you could call her my first love." He paused. "Sad, isn't it, when you are forced to love a cat? She got sick about a year ago and…" The tears once again threatened to fall as Erik continued on. "I stole that collar, a very long time ago from the shah of Persia."

"Persia! Erik, when did you…?" Jacqueline could not believe what she was hearing. Why had Erik not told her of these intriguing things before? Surely he had lived an amazing life. She heard a bitter laugh once again. "Don't sound so surprised, my dear. My skills as a magician once made me world famous…though it was my other skills that proved more useful to the shah and his _dear_ mother…" Jacqueline sensed the foreboding in his voice, but she had to ask. "What sort of skills?"

"I'm a designer of sorts, Jacqueline. I design everything from palaces to mazes, even children's toys…" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "But my _specialty_ was designing death…" Jacqueline froze. "Death? Erik what do you mean? I don't understand." The couple stood inches away from each other; Erik could almost hear Jacqui's heart beating wildly with dread. _"She wanted to know…"_ His next words came in a whisper. "I designed torture devices for the shah of Persia."

Jacqueline felt as if her heart had stopped beating…maybe it had. _"Erik…why?"_ The words could not escape her lips, so she merely stood in stunned silence as he continued. "I could not tell you the number of people I have killed, Jacqui: not only the victims of my torture chambers, but in cold blood as well." He turned from her once again, pained by the sounds of her soft sobbing.

"I wish I could tell you that I feel bad about it, Jacqui. I wish _so much _that I could say I would change the past, if it were possible. But that would be a lie." He heard movement behind him as Jacqui approached the box. Cursing every word he had just spoken, Erik faced the young woman. She held the ring in her hand and thrust it angrily in Erik's face, shouting through her tears. "And whose ring is this, Erik! Was she another one of your victims! Did you kill her, Erik! Did you _like_ killing her!" Before she knew it, Erik's cold hands were clenched around her slender neck, squeezing with intense rage until she could no longer breathe. Jacqueline fought wildly, but she could not escape his grasp.

"How _dare_ you say that! How dare you assume that I would _ever _hurt her! I would never! Why would you say…!" He let the thought end there as he thrust her roughly on the bed, trying to steady his shaking hands. "You really are a naïve little girl, aren't you?" Jacqueline took a gasp of air before breaking into sobs once more. No longer caring, Erik let his tears fall freely from his softening eyes. In that one moment, he hated everything. He hated God, he hated Jacqueline, he hated Christine, but above all, he hated himself. _"Why do you hate me, God? Have I not suffered enough!"_

With hesitated steps he approached the shaking form that lay on the bed. He truly was a monster in every sense of the word, yet even a monster could not bear to watch the love of his life break down like this. "Oh my God, Jacqueline, I'm sorry! I would never hurt you!" He sat next to her, whispering gently through his silent tears. "I swear, I don't know what came over me." He reached forward gently to stroke her hair. Jacqueline felt the fingers of this _murderer_ brush her skin. "Get away from me!" She roughly pushed his hand away and curled herself tighter into a fetal position.

Erik's silent tears turned into raking sobs. _"She's afraid of me…she _hates_ me…"_ He couldn't stay in this house a moment longer. With shaking legs, he stood up and approached the door, attempting to slow his sobs. "I must go. I will be back before dinner." He managed to gasp, "I will understand if you are gone when I return…" Once more, the tears came in silent streams as he took one last look over his shoulder at the writhing, sobbing form on the bed.

Through her tears, Jacqueline failed to notice the whispered "I love you" before Erik closed the door gently and left her with her grief.

XXXX

Wrapping his cloak tightly around his shaking form, Erik strode determinedly through the relatively quiet backstreets of Paris. He did not know nor care where he was headed, he just felt the need to get away, to think, to find a way to win Jacqueline's forgiveness.

It was then that he realized it. Yes, he had loved Christine. Yes, though he hated to admit it, a part of him _still_ loved Christine. But Christine had left him. She had tricked him, betrayed him, and feared his face. Jacqueline was completely different. She was sweet and kind, strong and determined, beautiful in everyway… Jacqueline was perfect.

He had never loved _anyone_, not even Christine, as much as he loved Jacqueline. _"Christine is nothing but a fond memory now. There is no one but my sweet Jacqui." _He smiled gently at the thought of his precious angel. _"Tonight I will burn that wretched box and its contents once and for all and show Jacqui that I have changed."_ Erik headed toward the small market to buy a bouquet of red roses for his beloved. _"She will find it in her heart to forgive me, for if anyone's heart is strong enough for that, it is Jacqui's."_

Lost in his thoughts, Erik ran straight into a young woman, almost knocking her to the ground. "Forgive me, mademoiselle." He muttered, helping her to her feet before continuing down the road. He did not have the time for a proper apology. "Excuse me, monsieur!" The woman called to him frantically. Erik felt as if his lungs had failed to operate. _That voice_. He would know that voice anywhere.

He stood, rooted to the spot as the woman ran up to meet him. Smiling, she turned to face him. "Forgive me, but your voice, I thought-" A gasp escaped her lips as the two figures stared into each other's eyes in silence.

_That face…so beautiful and yet so terrifying. The mask gleamed beneath the hood… and his eyes…Oh God, how could she ever forget those eyes? She tried to forget what lay beneath the white porcelain and stared at his strong handsome features. It had only been four years, yet it felt as if it had been a lifetime…_

_That face…surely it could have only belonged to an angel. Her soft ringlets framed her thin face and a few pieces fell into her eyes… Oh God, how he longed to drown in those pools of rich chocolate brown. He tried to forget the pain she had caused, the suffering, and stared at her soft feminine features. It had only been four years, yet it felt as if it had been a lifetime…_

"Erik?" Oh, how he had missed the sound of his name on those perfect rose-colored lips.

The name escaped his vocal cords as a soft whisper, almost like a prayer.

"Christine…"

_A/N:DUN-DUN-DAAAA: Yes, "The Bitch is Back" ;) The story is officially going into simultaneous E/C AND E/J mode here. No, Erik has not COMPLETELY forgotten Jacqueline…she just, erm…slipped his mind for a few moments. :) Poor Erik…set the dial for angst, baby! Muahahahahahahaha:Ahem: As always, reviews are welcome! I will try to update quicker than last time! (The wheels in my head are already turning!)_


	6. Chapter Six

_A/N: (It's a good idea to read my author's notes, by the way, I let you guys know what's gonna happen in each chappie and might even give you a taste of what's to come…anyways:) I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **sorry **for not updating sooner! I feel so bad:cries: (That was 100 "So"s, by the way, in case you were wondering) Because I'm so terrible to you loving fans of my story, I've decided to give you AT LEAST TWO chapters this week. TWO I PROMISE! Three MAYBE, if you're nice in your reviews:wink: Give me a couple days on the second one though…It's taking a while to write. This chapter is like a tense lil reunion between Erik and Christine… you will see what happens…lol. Thanks to my reviewers SO much! You guys rock my socks and it's so funny to have these little conversations!_

_(By the way, question to all of my reviewers: 1) How many times have you seen the new PoTO movie? (SIXTEEN for me muahahahahahaha) and 2) (Assuming you are a girl…can't picture guys reading my romantic story lol) Do you think that Gerard Butler is the sexiest creature on earth:tehehehehe: )_

**_horse-crazy-gurl_**_ I know I'm evil ;) LoL I hope you'll like how my story is going… Not much romancy-stuff between Erik and Christine quite yet in this chapter, though there's a bit of tension between them. Lol Thanks for your reviews!_

**_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin_**_ :gasps: Wow :gasps: Thanks :gasps: For :gasps: Your :gasps: Review:gasps: LoL Sorry it took so long to update :( I hope you'll forgive me though!_

**_Padfootz-luvr_**_LoL LOVE your reviews! (Have you read Phantom of the Opera in 15 minutes? LoL I'm guessing because of you "trampslutwhorebitch" comment lol I LOVE PoTO in 15 mins! Lol) Sorry to break it to ya, but there's gonna be a lot of Christine in this story, so brace yourself! Lol! (Not much romancy-stuff w/ Christine in this chapter…yet…) :Grins Evilly:_

_**Secret:** A new reviewer:dances: LoL I love your, uh, enthusiasm/violence in your review lol! I know my story's going fast…SORRY! Lol I have a nasty habit of kinda speeding through my stories…I'm thinking about AT LEAST 12 chaps in this story, if not more, so never fear lol!_

_**Maeko-Nohara:** :pisses pants laughing at your totally awesome review: lol! I'm trying to mix Erik-pity w/ Erik-anger so that it'll be a good balance… This chapter has none of either in it….well, maybe a bit of pity when Erik finds out that the dear_ _Viscount is dead (for Christine, not the fop) This is mostly a reunion-ish chapter…mostly talking…sorry if it bores you… Next chapter is fluffy Jaqui-Erikness again (SORRY! LoL It's not TOTAL fluff, but it's a tad mushy lol) but I'm getting ahead of myself…I'm not even DONE with the next chapter yet… ack! Now my reply is getting to long and these poor other people are probably getting bored and waiting for my story… So on we go! (Thanks so much for your review, by the way)_

**Chapter Six**

Erik and Christine stood motionless in the street for what seemed like hours. Several passing shoppers slowed their pace to stare at the pair, but both remained motionless, unaware of anyone else. Erik's heart beat a violent tattoo in this chest and Christine's breaths came in heaving gasps. It was she who broke the stunned silence.

"Would you…erm…like to go back to my place? We can talk, or…" she cast her eyes downward, fearing that he would reject her invitation. _"Why would he want to speak to me, after what I've put him through?"_ Erik felt his heart soar. _"She actually wants to…?" _"I would love to." He said simply, "Show me the way, my dear." _" 'My Dear'? Damn, why did I have to call her that?"_ Christine seemed to take no notice, however, and lead the way through the cold Parisian streets in silence.

Both of their heads were cluttered with thoughts as they strode through the city.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea… How will I ever explain this to Jacqueline?... She's probably still angry with me…I should go back to her now, before it's too late… But I can't just leave Christine…Oh, Christine, my angel, you have returned to me…But she loves the Viscount, not me…she never did…But she actually wants to speak with me…but why?... What does she expect me to say?...Oh, God why do you torture me like this!"_

"_Maybe this was a bad idea… Should I tell him why I'm here?…Will he find joy in my suffering?...Will he turn into that cruel monster once again?...But how can he?... He's my angel of music…My real__first love… but he'll never love me…not after all I've done to him…I was always the monster, never him…What on Earth will happen when we go inside?...What will we say…or do…? Oh, God why do you torture me like this!" _

Deep in thought, Christine had walked right past her house and was now a good 20 yards away. Trying to hide the crimson which now stained her cheeks, she turned around and continued down the sidewalk, finally reaching the front door. She slowly opened it and entered, Erik following in her wake.

Erik's first reaction to the house was disappointment. Yes, the house was beautiful, but seemed much too small for a Viscount and his wife. Surely that _boy_ would load her with all the luxuries he could afford, yet this house seemed far too simple for the Viscount's extravagant taste. _"If he's not giving her the best…if he's not providing her with everything she deserves, I'll…" _Christine's voice woke him from his reverie.

"Would you like some tea?" Erik nodded curtly as he took a seat on the sofa of Christine's quaint sitting room. He examined the room with interest as he waited for her to return. The sofa was elegant and embroidered with a beautiful rose design, yet it seemed strangely stiff against Erik's back as he tried to make himself comfortable. A small fire burned across the room and a series of portraits lined the mantle. There were a few of Christine, some of the Viscount, and… Erik turned away bitterly as his eyes find the couple's wedding picture. He got up slowly and approached the item that _really_ caught his interest: a beautiful grand piano. The black and white of the keys still gleamed, as if new and the bench's cushion lay, flawless, as if it had never been sat upon. He was fingering the exquisite instrument as Christine re-entered the room. Erik turned away abruptly.

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?" Christine whispered as she set the tea tray on the small coffee table. "It was a wedding gift from Raoul's uncle… but we never used it." Erik nodded wordlessly and returned to the couch, preferring to talk of something else. He picked up the tea cup tentatively. Surely it would be that disgusting British tea with milk. He was mistaken. A small smile found its way onto his lips. She had made him Russian tea with lemon. "I hope you still like that dreadful stuff." Christine let out a small laugh. "Yes, thank you." _"She remembered…"_

They sipped their tea in silence, the only sound in the room the crackling of the brilliant red flames which burned in the elegant fireplace. "You have a lovely home." Erik whispered after a few moments. The house certainly was beginning to grow on him. "Thank you." Christine returned her teacup to its saucer. "It's a bit small, but it suits me well." Erik turned to face Christine, who still refused to meet his gaze. "Don't you have servants living with you? Surely they need some sort of living space." Christine's eyes were cast downward. "Oh, only Marguerite, my maid…she has a small apartment upstairs. Besides her, I live alone."

"Alone…?" Erik whispered, confused, "But what of the Viscount?" The soft firelight reflected the tears which were now developing in Christine's soft brown eyes. "Oh…Raoul…passed away a little over a year ago… pneumonia." Erik could not stop his initial reaction of glee. _"So, the boy's finally out of the picture, huh? Serves him right… Damn, what am I thinking? He loved Christine and…she loved him…"_ Without thinking, Erik placed a hand on Christine's slender shoulder. "I will not lie to you and tell you that I ever cared for the Viscount… but, believe me, I am very sorry for your loss." Christine knew that he meant it. "Thank you." She said softly, finally meeting his gaze. Her lips formed a soft smile which made Erik's heart melt.

Erik's eyes trailed from Christine's beautiful chocolate brown ones to his hand, which was still resting on her shoulder. He pulled it away suddenly, ashamed. Again, the room was filled with tense silence. Erik had a question which he felt needed to be asked. "Are you…seeing anyone?" Christine did not answer._ "Damn!" _"Forgive me, Christine, I shouldn't have asked." Erik said quickly, angry with himself. "No, it's fine." The words escaped Christine's lips as barely a whisper. "I was seeing a man, about 2 months ago, but it did not last." Erik made no reply. Her eyes met his once more. "What about you, Erik? Are you…" Her eyes suddenly changed from curiosity to pity. "I'm so sorry Erik! I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean…"

"_So,"_ Erik thought bitterly, feeling anger surge through his veins, _"She assumes that simply because of my face, I would never find another woman! She probably thinks that her kiss was the only I have ever felt…" _Erik almost laughed out loud, _"She probably assumes I'm still a virgin. If only she knew the truth…if only she knew that not only have I kissed and made love to another woman, but I have loved this woman with the same intensity of my love for her so many years ago… What a naïve little girl" _Suddenly, Erik felt unsure. _"But should I tell her? Should I tell her that waiting for me at home is a beautiful woman who I'm as good as married to? Should I tell her that my mere presence in this house is almost adultery? How can I?...But how can I not_?..."

Erik took his eyes from hers. "I am not seeing anyone." He said softly, hating himself with every word. He stood up abruptly. "I think I should go." Picking up his cloak, he headed for the door. "Thank you for the tea." Christine grabbed his arm. "Wait, Erik! Won't you come back tomorrow, please?" Erik looked into those pleading eyes and felt as if he were under a spell. The feeling of her hand on his body, the desperateness in her voice… he simply couldn't refuse.

"I will return tomorrow." He said shortly. "Goodbye, Christine." And without another word he was gone.

_A/N: Not very long, I know, but remember, at least one, if not two, more chapters await by the end of the week. :squeals in excitement: Poor 'lil Erik… He's lying to BOTH of them now, and, of course, he hates himself for it, but he doesn't know what else to do. Next chapter will be semi-fluffiness w/ Erik and Jacqui (you KNOW that they have to make up, don't you?) and I might do the start of Erik's next visit with Christine at the end of the next chapter. (As if you couldn't have already guessed, it's almost like this story's taking two separate paths: one with Jacqui and one with Christine… let's just hope those two paths don't meet. :laughs evilly:) Can't wait to see what you guys think! RR!_


End file.
